dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Vassili/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Vassili voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"The enemy is weakened." *"They're running away!" *"Enemy is bottling it!" *"They're bottling it!" All Clear *"Looks clear." *"All clear!" Incoming *"Incoming!" *"Spot of bother 'ere." *"Oh it's all kicking off now." *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defence." I'm Attacking *"I'm Attacking." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"MEDIIIC!" *"NEED A MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Need Ammo." *"Ammo, please." *"I need Ammo!" *"AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requesting Backup." *"I need backup!" *"NEED BACKUP!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready up, chaps!" *"Ready the F up." *"Are you ready? You don't look ready." *"Me? I was born ready. What about you?" *"Who's not Ready?" *"Who's unready Eddy?" *"Who's unready Freddie this time?" Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"Bloody cover me!" *"COVER MEEEE!" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"C'mon, let's go!" *"WAKE UP! GET ON WITH IT!" *"GO, GO, GO!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route ahead." *"Clear the route." *"Clear the path!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend that objective." *"Defend our objective!" *"DEFEND THE OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm the C4." *"DISARM THAT BLOODY C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear those mines." *"Would you mind awfully clearing them mines?" *"Clear the mines!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the bloody offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce defense!" *"Reinforce the bloody defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"Damn right!" *"Yeah." *"OH YEAH!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"No." *"Nope." *"No way." *"Negative." *"That's a negative." *"Can't agree, chum." *"Piss off." *"Absolutely not." *"I don't think so." *"Nah." *"Uh-uh." *"Oh piss OFF!" *"Are you 'avin a laugh?" *"HELL NO!" *"NO WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Thanks a lot." *"Cheers!" *"Nice one!" *"Appreciate it." *"I say, thanks awfully." *"Sweet!" You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"No problem." *"No worries." *"No probs." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"Oh, I'm sorry." *"Ah. Sorry." *"Oof, sorry!" *"Aw balls. My bad." *"Arsing arse! My bad. Sorry." *"Oh, I do beg your pardon." *"Oh. How. Clumsy. Of. Me." Oops *"Oooops." *"Whoops." *"Oh dear." *"Oh dearie me." *"Ah, bollocks." Global Hi! *"Awight?" *"Top of the morning to ya." *"Ello" Bye *"Laters." *"Bye." *"See ya." *"Toodle-pip." Great Shot! *"Great shot." *"Good shot." *"Top shot, son." *"Bloody great shot, son." Aw Yeah! *"Yeahhhh!" *"Get in!" *"Sick!" *"Ave some of THAT!" Good Game *"Good game." *"Good game, chaps." Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" *"Bloody hold fire!" *"Stop bloody shooting!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV." *"ESCORT THE BLOODY EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the bloody EV!" *"Get that bloody EV repaired!" Stop the EV *"Stop that EV!" *"Immobilise their EV!" *"KILL THAT BLOODY EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" Bored *"(little yawn)" *"(longer yawn)" *"This is boring." *"I'm bored." *"(big yawn)" *"(huge unsubtle yawn)" Sarcastic *"I've shot smarter targets than you. They were made of paper. Had concentric rings. " You're dead! *"You're dead." *"You're Very Dead." *"You're the Deadest anyone's been in YEARS." *"You are Ultimate Dead. Like, None More Dead." Farewell *"Whatever, go." *"See ya." *"Toodle-oo." I'm the greatest! *"I'm like an aimbot, but in real life." Uninterested *"This is the bit where I'm supposed to be impressed, right?" *"(unimpressed) Meh." *"I don't care." *"I couldn't care less." *"I tried caring less, and failed. Hard." *"The "I Care" store called, apologised for their mistake, and gave a full refund. Because I don't. Care, that is." Screw You! *"You're like "good", but not." Special Taunts *"Anything to get away from my parents." *"I've stacked better things than you on refrigerated shelves. Milk, for example. And, um, yoghurt?" *"The only reason I ever miss is lag." *"One shot, one kill. One...derful. I am wonderful. At shooting. That's me." *"One shot, one kill." *"Think of it as Rick-Rolling, but with a sniper rifle." *"Think of me as a Vassili-tator" =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"I'm arming C4!" *"Arming C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"I'm disarming C4!" C4 disarmed *"Oh Denied." *"Close, but no." *"Oh de-NIED." *"Sorry, not this time." *"Defused, disarmed, disappointed." *"Dazed and defuzed." *"I'm SO disarming, aren't I?" *"I stopped your clock. How'd you like them apples?" *"No bomb for you!" *"Nuh-uh, not this time." *"Nope, sorry." Ability Related Responses Throwing Heartbeat Sensor *"Heartbeat sensor deployed!" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"I've killed three of you. Get ready for another three." *"I've killed three of you and I'm still minty. Watch and learn." *"I've just killed three of you. Notice? I did that. Me. Vassili." Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five of you down and I'm not even out of breath." *"I've killed five of you and I'm still alive so I'm at least five times better than you, right?" *"Oh did I just kill five of you? Why I do believe I did." Killing enemy with melee weapon *"Sharp, innit?" *"You stay dead." *"You're a good corpse, stay that way." *"The dead shall not rise today." *"Shh." Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloading!" *"Changing Mag!" *"I'm reloading!" *"I'm changing mag!" Taking Fire *"Taking fire." *"Taking fire here!" *"TAKING FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"GRAAAAARGH!" *"AHAHAHAHAHA!" *"HAVE SOME OF THAT!" *"DO YOU WANT SOME?!" *"GET SOME!" *"(Childish eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh machine gun noise)" *"Pew pew pew!" *"(tuneless calm whistling)" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc *"Sweet!" *"Cheers!" *"Nice one!" *"Yeah!" *"OH YEAH!" *"Damn right!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" Upon adding to squad *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"Yeah." *"Awight?" *"Top of the morning to ya." *"Ello" *"Well chosen." *"I won't let you down." *"Present." *"Let's do this." *"Well alright then." *"I'm your man." *"You picked the right man for the job." *"I'm ready." Revived by Medic *"(Gasp!) Thanks, Doc." *"(Gasp!) Oh, that's better." *"(Gasp!) That was close." *"(Gasp!) Let's try this again! *"(Gasp!) I feel like a new man." *"(Gasp!) And we're back!" *"(Gasp!) Back in the game!" *"(Gasp!) Right then!" *"(Gasp!) Oh, once more unto the breach." *"(Gasp!) I live…again!" *"(Gasp!) And hello again!" *"(Gasp!) How do you DO that?" Blinded *"Blind. Can't see." *"I'm blind!" *"Can't see a bloody thing!" *"I'm blind here!" *"I can't see!" *"I'M BLIND!" Concussed *"What the..." *"Ohhh my head..." *"Aw...bloody hell..." *"I…uuurgh….I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"I'll sense you in a heartbeat." Merc intro *"Think of me as a Vassili-tator." *"I'll Vassili-tate your funeral." *"I'm Vassily-bored by you" *"Think of it as Rick-Rolling, but with a sniper rifle." *One shot is all it takes. Me. I only take one shot. That's all I need. That's all it takes. Is my one shot. A single shot, fired by me, suffices. Me firing a second shot would be otiose." *"One shot, one kill. Mainly." *"You're not nearly as smart as you think you are." *"You think you're Mr.SpecialExcitingPants. But you're not. You're Mr.Boring McBoringSnoring." *"You think you're Mrs.ooooh-aren't-I-so-Awesome. But you're not. You're not even Mrs Quite-Nice-Really. You're Mrs.Oh-I'm-So-Boring-I've-Bored-Myself-To-Sleep-And-Now-Everyone's-Died-Of-Boredom." *"I work best alone. I eat best alone. And I sleep best...gnuh...(whimpers)" *"Lone gunmen aren't always lonely gunmen, OK?" *"Real snipers study the Grassy Knolledge." *"I'm outstanding in my field. Mainly to get away from you." *"I'm a sniper. I'm sniper-er than the other snipers. I'm the sniperest sniper there is." *"You're the bomb hombre. The "Bombre", right? Right." *"As soon as this is over I'm going straight to my bedroom to blog about you." Class response *"I'm a Recon." *"I'M A RECON!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturing Objective!" *"I'm capturing the Objective!" *"One more bloody time, I'm capturing the Obejctive!" *"I'M CAPTURING THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Building the Barricade." *"I'm building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructing Objective!" *"I'm constructing the Objective!" *"I'm building Objective!" *"BUILDING OBJECTIVE!" *"I'M BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction." *"Destroy that construction!" C4 armed *"I planted C4!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4 down!" *"C4's on the objective!" Activating Refracting Camouflage *"Blending in." *"K-K-Chameleon, here I go…" *"Now you see me…" *"Vanishing now…" *"Going dark." *"And just like that…" *"See you later." *"Active Camo on." *"Activating Camo…" *"They can't hit what they can't see." Calling Fire Support *"Roger that, Fire Support incoming!" *"Fire Support approved, firing for effect." Calling Fire Support at invalid target *"Can't target, Fire Support Cancelled." *"Arty cancelled." *"Not a valid target, Arty Cancelled." *"CANNOT TARGET THERE, ARTY CANCELLED!" *"Fire Support Cancelled." *"No can do, chum. Fire Support cancelled." Calling Fire Support at target with friendlies nearby *"Fire Support incoming on your location, get out of there!" *"Fire Support incoming: GET OUT OF THERE!" *"ROUNDS ON THE WAY, GET OUT OF THERE!" *"ARTY INBOUND, GET OUT OF THERE!" Deploying Turret *"Turret deployed!" *"Turret online!" Dropping Ammo Pack *"Ammo Pack dropped!" *"Have some Ammo!" *"Get your lovely Ammo!" *"Ammo, anyone?!" *"AMMO PACK DROPPED!" Dropping Med Pack *"Get your Med Packs here." *"Have a Med Pack." *"MED PACK DROPPED!" Reviving himself *"(Gasp!) It's good stuff, that." *"(Gasp!) Oh, that's better." *"(Gasp!) MILES better." *"(Gasp!) Cheers, magic sponge." *"(Gasp!) AND WE'RE BACK!" Throwing Heartbeat Sensor *"Deploying Heartbeat sensor." *"I sense your heart. With a sensor. That senses heartbeats. Yours, for example." *"My Heartbeat Sensor will hear them coming a mile off." *"Hey Bangles. Can I sense your heart beating? Yes. I have a heartbeat sensor." Throwing Frag Grenade *"Grenade!" *"Here, catch!" *"Frag out!" *"FRAG!" Throwing Smoke Grenade *"Smoke out!" *"Smoking 'em!" *"Smoke deployed." *"DEPLOYING SMOKE!" Throwing Caltrop Grenade *"Caltrops deployed." *"Caltrops out!" Throwing Spider Grenade *"Spider Grenade out." *"Spider Grenade deployed!" Planting Proximity Mine *"Mine deployed." *"Planted a mine." *"Landmine planted!" Spotting an enemy *"Enemy spotted!" *"Enemies here." Spotting a disguised enemy *"Enemy in disguise!" Spotting an enemy disguised as player *"Enemy disguised as…me?" *"ENEMY DISGUISED AS…me." Spotting an enemy landmine *"Enemy mine spotted." *"Enemy mines." *"Enemy landmine spotted!" *"We got mines here!" *"ENEMY MINES SPOTTED!" *"MINES! MINES HERE!" Spotting an enemy turret *"Enemy turret spotted." *"Woah, enemy turret here." *"ENEMY TURRET SPOTTED!" Fire in the hole! *"Bang time." *"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared!" Move out *"Move!" *"Shift your arse!" *"GIVE IT TOES!" Requesting Engineer *"Need an Engineer here." *"We need an Engineer!" *"I'm no Engineer, we need an Engineer!" *"NEED AN ENGINEER!" Friendly Fire *"Stop shooting!" *"Friendly fire!" *"Bloody hell, stop shooting at me!" *"I'm on YOUR TEAM you muppet!" *"Stop shooting, I'm on your side! Idiot." *"Cease firing!" *"Friendly fire, FRIENDLY FIRE!" Help up teammate *"Come on, shift your ass!" *"Wake up, get it toes!" Round Start *"Oh hey. (greeting)" *"You, huh?" *"Oh, it's you. (pleasantly surprised)" *"Oh. It's you. (disappointed)" *"I get to fight alongside YOU?! (excited)" *"I get to fight alongside...you. (bitterly disappointed)" Respawning *"And here we are again." *"OK, once more." *"This time with FEELING." *"We can DO this."